Snow Day
by Ashna
Summary: Yaoi, Non Yaoi. 4/2, 3/1 and 5 and that girl he was supposed to marry before. Anyways this fic is pure fluff. Rated for some sujestive stuff... all tame lime stuff.


  
Duo: Oh dear Gods not another one.  
Ashna: What?  
Quatre: I think he's upset that your writing him into another fic.  
Ashna:Oh... Don't worry Duo it's not a lemon.  
Duo: one small blessing...  
Quatre: So who are the couples in this one?  
Ashna: Weeeell, Trowa is set up with *pauses for effect*  
Quatre: *looks hopeful*  
Ashna: Heero.  
Heero: Hn *stalks off*  
Quatre: oh...  
Ashna: And Wufei is with Merain just because I hate to see him un set up. So in all my fics he's getting her now.  
Wufei: *smiles* Maxwell I do not see what is so unpleasant about this women. She seems very kind to me.  
Duo: She almost set you up with ME and you can say THAT!!!  
Wufei: She's obviously come to her senses. I'm leaving to get my winter stuff.   
Duo: This not FAIR!!! Am I the only one who cares what she does!  
Quatre: I care. Who are you setting me up with Ashna?  
Ashna: Duo.  
Duo: AGAIN!!! ARG!!!  
Quatre: Oh. *Shrugs then grins all cute Quatre like* I can live with that.  
Duo: O_O  
Quatre: *giggles and tugs on Duo's braid* Come on apparently it's snowing so lets get some boots and stuff.  
Duo: O_O  
Ashna: And now for the fic. Oh Trowa your still here so you can read the disclaimer.  
Trowa: Ashna does not own Gundam Wing or anything to do with Gundam Wing. Somebody else does, not her. *Walks off*

Sorta, kinda AU. Just in the fact that I'm ignoring that Merain died.  
If I'm spelling her name wrong tell me! I have no reference to look at.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's was mid afternoon, the first heavy snow of the season falling silently. The light power covered every surface, promising for a breath taking tapestry of white topped tree's and sparkling surfaces. Six Gundam piolets had arrived several hours before the first flake fell. Themselves falling into bed, exhausted after their last mission. 

Duo had the comforters pulled in over his head and had curled up into a tiny little ball for warmth. He hated the cold. The colony he'd grown up on had never simulated snow. It had been a very californian climate. The chills and shivers accompanying winter he had No taste for. 

Quatre equally unused to such extreme cold was no different. Tucked in spoon style in front of Duo he was snug and warm with no intention of getting up soon. He was much more tired then the Death Scythe piolet anyways. He, Trowa and Wufei had created a loud and very destructive distraction while Heero, Duo and Merain had infiltrated the base. It had been a mission without their Gundams and Quatre was exhausted.

Unfortunetly he'd made it a habit from childhood to be up and going by six in the morning. This was no different. Except he judged it by his colony's time frame. He woke up just as the last rays of light fled from the sky leaving the world dark.

Yawning tiredly Quatre blinked into the dark room, willing himself to go back to sleep. It was no use. Once awake he was awake. Sighing he made to crawl out of the warm cocoon of blankets. Only to have Duo cling to him and mutter sleepily.

"No, stay here. You're warm..." Duo mumbled from beneath the blankets.

Smiling Quatre detangled himself from Duo's arms.

"I'm too awake to sleep." He whispered shivering as the cool air hit him.

"Suit your.. *Yawn* self." Duo grumbled pulling the blankets closer around him and curling even tighter.

Quatre giggled slightly at Duo and grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair. Pulling it around himself he crept out into the hall way. There was a light on in the living room of the small cottage the piolets had bought as a safe house. Walking quickly across the cold pine floor Quatre saw Wufei standing at one of the windows. A fire was going in the huge stone fireplace keeping the cosy room warm. Quatre sighed happily and instantly curled up into a arm chair by the fire. Wufei barely sparing him a glance.

"So could you not sleep either Wufei?" Quatre asked cheerfully.

He was never put off by Wufei's cold attitude to others. He'd learned awhile ago that he did like company, he just didn't like it being forced on him. If Wufei decided not to answer Quatre would mostly likely just find a book to keep him company.

"Merain snores." Was his short answer.

Quatre giggled and starred into the fire. The flickering flames were quite enchanting with their endless dance of oranges and yellows. The blue heat at the centre of the flames telling him the fire burned hot. The ever changing ripples of the wood coals completely fascinating. He'd never really had the opportunity to watch a fire like this, fires being illegal on the colonies. It burned too much valuable wood and caused too much pollution.'

Blinking Quatre looked up again and realised Wufei had moved into the kitchen and was talking with Trowa. A very short conversation to be sure. Neither were inclined to aimless chatter. Wondering how long he'd been held by the fire's powers he wandered into the kitchen.

Trowa was cooking something on the stove. Heero was up also and sitting at the kitchen table, ever present lab top open and in front of him. 

"Goodevening Quatre. I see you are free of the fire now. What do you want in your omelette?" Trowa asked.

"Tomato's, green onion, mushrooms and garlic" Quatre answered with a grateful smile.

Sitting down at the table across from Heero, Quatre looked out the window to something he'd only seen in movies and vid screens. A heavy and silent snow was falling steady outside. Mouth open in a silent 'oh' he was instantly in awe of the beauty of the white stuff.

"I'm guessing you've never seen snow little one." Trowa chuckled as he put Quatre's dinner in front of him a few moments later.

Quatre shook his head, not taking his eyes off the fascinating stuff. Even the emotionless Heero looked amused at Quatre's child like awe. Trowa sat down with his own dinner, as did Wufei.

"I hate the stuff." Wufei muttered sourly.

"It's cold, it soaks every item of clothing your wearing..." He would have complained more but Merain decided to walk in at that moment.

"For once I agree with you Wu-koi." She said with a small smile.

She was almost as solum in demeanour as Wufei but had a subtle sense of humour. One thing she did was call Wufei by Duo's nickname for him, adding her own little endearments. It irked Wufei to no end because he couldn't tell her off, which just encouraged Duo to act up more.

"Personally I like the snow. It's very peaceful and it does give you a sense of being locked away from the world." Trowa said in an uncharacteristicly long sentence.

"It looks like fun!" Quatre said picking at his food, not wanting to turn away.

"Hn." Heero muttered finally putting his lap top away.

"Well I'm sure we can go out later. Those of us who like the snow that is..." Trowa trailed off as Wufei and Merain glared at him in a competition to out do Heero.

Quatre smiled then began digging into his Omelette so he could go outside. He didn't care that it must be at least twelve at night. He just wanted to see what the snow was like. Finishing he bounded up out of his seat and skittered down the hallway to his and Duo's room.

Digging through the closet he tried to find something warm enough to wear. He didn't have many cold weather clothes and was beginning to worry. He really, really wanted to go outside. It wasn't often that he got to relax and just act his age after all. So he liked to take those moments to run around and have fun doing the silliest of things.

"Q-man what are you doing up at this unholy hour and Why did you turn on the lights?" Duo grumbled from underneath a mountain of blankets.

Giggling and clothes momentarily forgotten Quatre bounced over to the bed where Duo's head was just barely sticking out from the bankets. He jumped on top of Duo and a muffled 'oomph' was heard.

"We're going outside! It's snowing!" he said cheerfully.

"We? Hmph I hope mph... I'm not counted in that We. Mph I hate snow." Duo grumbled trying to dislodge Quatre at the same time.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! I've been out in snow before! I've never Seen snow before!" Quatre wined trying to get Duo to agree.

"No." Duo said pulling the covers tighter around him.

"Please?" Quatre pleaded rolling over and sticking his head into the blankets in an attempt to See Duo.

"NO! Ack gets those Puppy eyes away from me!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Gah! No, back! Back I say. No using those Baby blues. I said no!"

"........."

"........."

Silence descended as the two stared at each other stubbornly.

"Please?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several minutes later.

"I can't believe you got me out here. It's flippin COLD!" Duo complained crossing his arms close to his body and shivering.

Trowa and Heero both smirked slightly at both Duo and Quatre. The blonde was running around through the snow positively in love with the falling snow. Duo who was obviously and loudly less then pleased trudged along behind the smaller boy. The only thing you could see of Duo was his braid sticking out from under a tuque and his eyes glaring out at the world. Everything else was covered beneath layers of clothing. Neither were paying much attention to anything but their surroundings.

Shaking his head Trowa turned to Heero with a smile.

"There's some snow mobiles in back. Want to go for a ride? It's better then just trudging though the snow."

Heero gave a 'Hn' of agreement and the two left the two other piolets to themselves.

They found three snowmobiles in back each capable of carrying two. Looking through his keys Heero could only find one set for the snowmobiles.

"I don't mind doubling up if you don't."Trowa said as Heero looked at him questioningly.

Pulling the machine out of the side shed they flipped a coin to see who would drive. Trowa won and Heero climbed on behind him. He wrapped his arms around Trowa's trim waist to hold on as the taller boy turned the ignition and started on their way.

The drive was great, with the wind howling in both their ears, the cold air streaming past them. Though neither would admit to how much they enjoyed themselves, they each knew the other did. Heero clung tightly to Trowa's waist trusting the ability of the other piolet not to get them lost. He was enjoying leaning into his green eyed koibito anyways.

Trowa drove around aimlessly remembering where he was and how he got there so he could get back. Half way through the drive he stopped at a frozen lake that was about a mile and a half away from the cottage. The mountains framed the small isolated valley perfectly and the frozen lake swept clean of all snow by the wind added a picturesque feel to the view.

Neither boy said anything but both admired the view emensly. With an uncharacteristic sigh of contentment Heero leaned into Trowa's back resting his head against Trowa's shoulder. Placing a hand over Heero's, Trowa smiled thinking he'd been right about this spot when he'd flown over it on their way in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fools." Wufei muttered as he watched his friends trudge out into the snow.

Merain chuckled behind him. She stepped up to him and circled her slim, graceful arms around his waist. Resting her chin on his shoulder she smiled into his neck playfully.

"I don't mind them going out a leaving us here all alone." She almost purred sending a shiver down Wufei's back.

"Just what are you suggesting Onna?"

"Is that the way to talk to your fiance?" She chided as he turned around to pull her into his arms.

Wufei was assaulted by the sight of a Merain in a sort red silk robe with her long raven black hair lose down her back. Knowing she had him in the palm of her hand she leaned up for a long senses kiss. Pressing her body against his she began to push him towards the hall way and their bedroom.

"If we don't move away from the window I wouldn't trust Maxwell not to watch..." She chuckled as Wufei growled.

"Don't mention that baka. You'll ruin the mood. Besides I want to think of nothing but your for the rest of the night." He smiled lifting her off the ground and walking quickly now towards their room.

"Impatient aren't we?" She chuckled against his lips.

As the door closed behind them, all that could be heard was a growl.

~~~~~~~~~~

'Cold, wet, freezing, damp, cold..." Duo muttered under this breath.

He was quite fed up with the snow within ten minutes of being outside. He would have just gone straight back in if it weren't for the bundle of delight hoping around in front of him.   
Quatre looked positively adorable in the overly large jacket he'd borrowed from Wufei, who'd refused to step one foot outside. The blonde would run from place to place admiring the falling snow. He twirled around in it. Got it dumped on his head when he shook a branch. Laid back and made about two dozen snow angels. There was a small army of snowmen back in a clearing. Now he was rolling a little bit in his cold chaffed hands and was turning towards him with an evil grin......

"Quatre don't you da oomph" Duo was cut off as a snowball hit him directly in the face.

Wiping the wet stuff off his face he glared at Quatre who just giggled in delight. His own grin settling into place Duo grabbed some snow and lobed it straight at the blonde. He ducked but the ball hit him in the head getting his hair all wet. Another followed the first until Quatre was forced to hide behind a tree.

"Mercy! Mercy! I give up! I surrender!" he cried trying to stifle laughter.

"Good!" Duo cried jumping out from the other side and tackling Quatre into a good sized snow drift.

He laughed at Quatre's little squeak of surprise. Pulling off a glove Duo reached in under Quatre's jacket to tickle him in punishment. Quatre giggled uncontrollably then gasped for breath as Duo suddenly stopped.

"What?" He giggled, shivering in the cold.

"Quatre! Your barely wearing anything! Don't you have anything for winter at all?" Duo exclaimed standing up and pulling Quatre out of the snow drift.

Quatre shrugged shivering. Duo sighed in exasperation as he took in what Quatre was wearing in the first place. He normal kakis, hiking boots but only ankle length. Wufei's jacket that while warm was lose around the bottom, even more so on Quatre. He had no gloves and not hat either. He was positively soaked from rolling around in the snow so much too.

"Yeesh Q-man aren't you freezing? Your gonna catch hypothermia like this!" Duo berated starting to open his jacket.

The blonde blinked in confusion. He'd been too busy having fun to notice how cold he was, but now just standing there he started shivering violently.

"Oops, d-d-didn't really n-n-notice..." he chattered as Duo glared at him.

"Okay now pull those shoes off their no good anymore, now put your arms around my neck and hop up on my back." Duo ordered once he had his jacket off.

Once Quatre was hanging off him, legs wrapped around his waist Duo managed to put his jacket back on. It was several sizes too big for him and had a draw string at the bottom. He thanked God that Quatre was so small. Anyone else would have been too big to do this. Making sure there was no way for Quatre to fall off he ordered the shivering wet mass to wrap his scarf around his head and neck. Then started off towards the cabin again.

"Yeesh Quatre, can't you ever have fun without getting into trouble? Every time we get a break you end up doing something!" Duo grumbled.

"L-l-like w-w-what?" Quatre sniffed.

"On almost drowning in that lake, falling off the boat house, getting lost in that bad area of town when you wandered off... I swear you suddenly turn into a little kid during vacations!" Duo listed knowing other times where Quatre had gotten himself into trouble.

In response Quatre sneezed.

Sigh...

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once back at the house Duo got rid of all their.. His winter stuff and hung them up to dry. He dragged Quatre back to their room and pulled out a pair of his flannel pajama's he kept around for winter days. Stripping Quatre off his wet clothes he bundled the smaller boy into them and then carried him back out to the fire. Sitting down in the same arm chair Quatre had been in earlier he wrapped a blanket around them both and held the shivering Quatre close.

"T-t-thanks Duo..." Quatre mumbled curling up in Duo's lap.

Smoothing back Quatre's damp hair he smiled at the blondes child like quality.

"Naw, it was the only thing I could have done." Duo smiled kissing Quatre's forehead.

"Besides I didn't want to lose my bed warmer."

Quatre waped him slightly but smiled. Leaning up he kissed Duo lightly, his lips still slightly cold. Duo held him closer and Quatre rested his head on his chest contentedly. 

Duo was almost falling asleep several minutes later when Quatre giggled.

"We should do this again in the morning!"

"God forbid."

"It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Put those away! "

"Please?"

"No puppy eyes!"

"But we can go out again tomorrow?"

"NO!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owarii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashna: That was even more fluffier then I intended. I was going to have waaay more kissy stuff. Wufei got the most action.  
Duo: Okay that wasn't too bad.  
Quatre: I made an army of snowmen! It was FUN!!!  
Duo: O_o;; Yeah.  
Quatre: Whatever happened to Trowa and Heero?  
Ashna: Ummmm, they came back later a boinked like rabbits.  
Heero: Hn  
Duo: You know that'll all you've ever made him say.  
Ashna: Heero is hard to write.  
Quatre: I like this fic. You should do another one!  
Ashna: yeah. I'm thinkin of doing a sequel if people like this one and make it a lemon.  
Duo: O_O  
Quatre: YAY!!!*claps hands*  
Duo: O_O  
Ashna: Heheh I've finally won one of them over! Wahahahaha!!! Hey ya know that is the first straight couple I've ever written without them splitting up?  
Quatre: You did rather well...  
Ashna: I know. I was surprised I wrote that...  
Duo: Why can't you write ME straight.  
Ashna: *ignores him and dances away singing Anytime Mo-Mantai from Digimon Tamers* Okay! All right!! Mo-Mantai!!!!  
Duo: O_o.......

~~~ Any!! Time!!! Mo-Mantai!!~~~ 


End file.
